Death
by PlainStrawberry
Summary: When Ikuto sees amu kill herself what will he do? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Amu: Now what kind of story are you making?

Strawberry: An one-shot amuto story man I cried in the end

Ikuto: One-shot?!

Strawberry: Do you want me to make it into a Tadamu?

Ikuto: no

Strawberry: Then live with one-shot!

Amu: Strawberry-chan doesn't own shugo chara or us!

Strawberry: The song is called Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

Amu's Pov

This was it my last song…everybody to hear my voice. My life wasted with somebody. But that somebody didn't care for me. He used me. I got up on stage waited for the music to start and sing.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe it into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Free me tonight

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

I looked at everybody chearing for me. I sighed then got off. Grabbed my stuff then went home. Once I got home I wrote a death poem.

_Death_

_death can get you any time  
death can get you in your sleep  
death can get you if your are awake  
death can get your freind  
death can get your soul mate  
and then come and get you sleeping or awake  
death is easy to get  
death by a gun  
deathby a knife  
death by a gallow  
geath by a gilliteen's  
death by hands _

I layed down my bed. I looked at my balcony door and saw ikuto staring at me. I let him in.

Ikuto's POV

Amu noticed me and let me in. I noticed that she was writing something. I picked up the paper and read it. Once I was done I looked at Amu wide eye. She looked away. She wanted to kill herself. I saw her take out a gun from a box. I tried to stop her but it didn't work. She put the gun point to her heart then pulled the triger. BAM! Her body fell to the ground. Blood spaltered on me everywhere. I didn't mean to tease her beyond the world. Before she died i heard her say "I love you."  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry: Okay so I wont make this into a one-shot

Amu: why?

Strawberry: somebody gave me a review and I thought about it how will ikuto's life will be w/out u

Amu: Fine

Ikuto: so wat will happen to me?

Strawberry: Ull find out and there's also a surprise to 4 the story

Ikuto: Okay…strawberry doesn't own us or shugo chara!

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

5 years passed by and Ikuto still couldn't forget about amu. Lonely as he ever was he only stayed in his room.

**Utau's POV**

I felt so bad for Ikuto for losing amu. I couldn't believe she had killed herself. That girl ikuto loved so much she had to kill herself. I walked up the stairs and stood in front of Ikuto's room. I knocked lightly. "Go away" he said . I turned his door knob and went in. His back was facing me. I walked over to his bed and sat down. "You know Ikuto…" I said softly. "What?" "You need to get out back in the world…" "How?" he said turning his face to me. I looked at him. His skin color looked almost pale. I gave him worried eyes then said "Go outside and live ur life" He nodded then left. Good thing I drop some money in his pocket.

**Ikuto's Pov**

I walked outside and I felt the sun on me. Its been a while since I've been out here. Then a familiar sent past me. The smell of…strawberries. I followed it and ended up at Easter. Somebody was coming out. A girl with the same color as mine only lighter with red eyes came out with long bangs. Her hair was to the middle of her back. People were passing by and stared at her in awe. I heard one of them say "Hey look its that new pop star AI DIAMOND!!!!" then she squealed. More people came and asked Ai to give a autograph. Guards came out of the building and made sure the pop star got into the car. She walked down the stairs with her eyelids closed. I noticed she had 3 shugo chara's behind her and two more eggs dangling from her neon red belt. But I was shocked to see the humpty lock around her wrist. I walked right in front of the door and turned to her. She opened her eyes to look at me. She sighed then said "Get out of my way" I looked at her more closely and saw a heart, spade, clover, diamond and cross necklace all together. She walked around me and I grabbed her wrist. Everybody gasped. She put her hand on my arm and threw me off to the other side I was on. Then she said "Like I said get out of my way" then entered the car. The car started and drove away. The guards let go of the people and they started to watch the car leave. I got up and ran. Yeah I knew that I didn't like this girl. But she had the sent of strawberries. I followed the car to another building. Like a recording studio and dance too. She got out and entered in. She turned around and saw me. I gulped. She over to me then said "Ur coming with me" and pulled me by the collar of my shirt. She pushed me to a room and gave me a bag of clothes. I stood there and changed into the clothes she gave me. I came out with a white shirt buttoned half way showing my chest and black jeans with black and white converse. Ai came out and I stared at her in awe.

**Ai's POV**

I came out and saw ikuto staring at me in awe. I was wearing A bright, hot midnight blue spaghetti strapped shirt that went to the middle of my butt, a black cropped jacket that clung to my skin, the sleeves reached to my lower shoulders. Black fingerless hand finger nails painted black with hot midnight blue shaping curved or circular designs. I had normal midnight of my eyelids growing darker into black as it reached my eyebrows. The black pleated skirt hung on my curved waist, it was a puffy dark one, a sparkly neon midnight belt with black studded diamonds on it, rounded my skirt loosely. Black high heel boots that reached up to my knees on my feet, and a bright black and midnight leggings stuck on my legs to my feet.I wore a black choker ribbon, tied onto my neck. Black and blue earrings hung on my ears. I could of swore that ikuto just gave me a wolf whistle. My hair was down and a bit messy. I was so gonna kill him if he did.

**Ikuto's POV**

**Why the hell did I give her the hot whistle? I thought turning around. But then I thought of Amu. Her smile…her touch… just then I was interrupted by Ai asking "U still couldn't figure it out yet ikuto" "What do u mean?" I said while spuned around again. "Oh nothing…" "Why am I in these clothes" "Ur gonna help me with my songs" "Why?" "Because u were following me also I bet my music would sell even faster with a guy like u" "Fine then" "Good now here r the lyrics 4 a song called Still Doll and I'm gonna chara-change while singing it" "Let me see ur chara's" I asked "Fine…guys!" Just then 3 chara's came into the room. One with black cat ears and a tail. And the other two were like twins. Almost like Utau's chara's. "My name is Ruki" the cat one said bordly "Mine is Maya" the devil one said "Naya" the last one said. Then I remembered that she had two more eggs dangling from her belt I then asked "Why did u have 2 more eggs?" She flinched "Um…Eto…Ano…u don't need to know wat about ur chara" Just then Yoru poped up "I'm yoru nya!" he looked at Ai closely "U look like amu nya~" Just then she asked "Who is she?" SHIT!!!!! She looked at me. "She…She" …**

**TBC…**

**Ikuto: WTF?!?!?!?!**

**Amu: u made ikuto do the wolf whistle!!! HOW COULD U?!?!?!**

**Strawberry: oh calm down **

**Ikuto: fine but how old am I in this story?**

**Strawberry: Ai is 16 and ur 17 ikuto**

**Ikuto: a year older…**

**Strawberry: U WANT ME TO MAKE U 60 AND WRITE HOW UR GONNA DIE?!?!?!?!**

**Ikuto: -scared- N-no**

**Strawberry: good **

**Amu: will I be back in this story?**

**Strawberry: oh yeah but there's a secret about Ai**

**Amu: wat is it?**

**Strawberry: can't tell srry!!**

**Amu: aw man**

**Ikuto: anyway R&R!!! HOPE TO SEE U SOON! **


	3. DOES NOT COUNT AS A CHAP! READ!

Strawberry: Umm....

Amu:WAT THE HELL HAVENT U BEEN UPDATING UR STORIES?!?!

Ikuto:Amu-Koi calm down

Strawberry: -runs behind ikuto- aaahhhh!!!! shes gonna kill mi!!!!

Ikuto: Hold on -picks up amu bridle style nd goes into another room-

Strawberry: O.O

ikuto: -comes bac with hair messy nd so is amu's hair also-

Strawberry: Holy S**t

Livon: Yeah she curses alot

Yaya: Hi everybody!!!

Amu: when did she get here?? O.o

Ikuto: so plz tell why Ichigo

Strawberry: Ummm.... -thinks- oh!!! Yeah about my stories they will be on hold for now

Amu:......... -flames in ear- WAT?!?!?!

Yoru: -holds down cute kitty ears- my ears nya

Strawberry: its my fault -eyes get teary- I HAVE NO IDEA WAT TO WRITE FOR NOW!!!!!!!! I HAD SOMTHIN BUT I DIDNT GET TO TYPE IT!!!!!

Ikuto: ooooooo o.O

Kukia: plzz dont give up

Amu: Wat the hell??

Strawberry: But hers a note to my readers out there

Dear Readers,

All my stories will be on hold but...U can help mi!! Here's the thing i need ur help to continue!!!!! all u have to do is sne d mi a message with an idea i can use for my stories nd ill chose one. But i need ideas for all my stories except christmas surprise or watever its called -_-(even i cant remeber my own story name) anyway but plz help mi. nd i chose one idea for each story. but the winners can also be in my stories nd mi nd the winners can create a story together. so may the best idea writer thing begin!!! Nd i hope none of u people r mad at 4 this...-sniff- plz forgive mi!!!

from

Ichigo!! :3

Amu: wow

Ikuto: Plz hurry nd send in ur ideas so the story can be updated faster!!!

Utau: Hurry nd plz think of some story ideas she can write also!!!

Ran: nd if u also help her on story ideas then u can be in it!!!

Utau: R&R??

Everybody (except livon): R&R!!!!

Livon: dead line is in thursday


End file.
